


flowers

by Bluesalvia



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, but no smut, more like a fluff, rose is a soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesalvia/pseuds/Bluesalvia
Summary: Jisoo just wanted to be someone's little girl, (And that someone just happened to be Rose.)





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Flowers by the neightbourhood. but this story actually has nothing much to do with the song, I just love the song too much so. Also this story implied sighly dom/sub, but no smut so, if you don't like it, do not read it (Don't have to be rude about it), possibly grammatical mistakes. Chaesoo deserves all the love (when I actually ship jensoo haha)

Jisoo just wanted to be someone’s little girl, by being someone’s little girl, she honestly meant that she wanted to owned by someone. And god knew what weird fantasy she had in her head, but Jisoo just really, really wanted to be Rose’s girl. 

The thought of being owned by Rose just made the older girl’s veins crawl. And Jisoo loved that feeling, yet she hated herself. Not to mention that Rose and her were dating over a year after she accidentally confessed to the Aussie. 

But Jisoo still didn’t know how to explain it and she didn’t think that anyone would understand without judging her as a creep. 

It was just a stupid desire, a twisted desire, it would go away, she told herself. Except it didn’t go away. So Jisoo blamed it on her parents, it was not like her parents didn’t love her, but they just never showed her any love when she was a child. Jisoo’s parents may or may not sadly neglect her, so she was going to put all the blame to them. It was not her fault that she was so sick. So she could feel a little better, just a little, but still. 

However, she kept staring at Rose when she was supposed to practise their new song, ddu-du ddu-du, like her members, and there was Rose. And Rose looked so fine. 

And Jisoo didn’t even know what was wrong with her, because the younger girl was the best girlfriend ever, even though Rose was the first girlfriend she had (but that was not the point here), like Rose was there for her whenever the older girl felt like a loser, 

and Rose helped her with her dance moves, 

and Rose held her when she was upset, 

and Rose’s gently hands, Rose’s softly lips.

Yet Jisoo just wanted them to be rough, all of them. Jisoo hated to say that Rose was not enough because Rose was enough. But Jisoo needed more, she needed more than enough, and Rose was just enough. 

After like the 10th time Jisoo got the wrong move, Jennie snapped, “Ya, Kim Jisoo, if you’re here just to stare at our Rosie, and forget that we are actually coming back this month, then I’ll personally end you before you get to get off.”

Rose saw the panic in her girlfriend’s eyes, and she found them cute. 

But Rose would be lying if she said she didn’t think that Jisoo was being weird the past few days, or the past few weeks, and Rose would be lying again if she said she didn’t want to do that with Jisoo, yes, Rose wanted to have sex (or make love, if it sounded better)  with the older one. Rose may be innocent but she was not an idiot, and Rose was not innocent at all, how can you be innocent when your girlfriend was Kim Jisoo? 

Jisoo stuttered, “I-I just didn’t g-get enough sleep last night, a-and I don’t need to g-get off”, 

And Rose found herself being bitter when she heard Jisoo said she didn’t need to get off, so that was the thing? Jisoo didn’t want to do it with her? 

“Then why you keep staring at Rose like you can’t get enough of her huh? or you have been like sad and needy the past few hours? you know what? Let’s take five, and you two gonna talk with each other to solve out whatever problem you have,” said Jennie, pointing to Rose while glared at Jisoo, then grabbed Lisa’s hand, heading out the dancing room. 

Jisoo felt like her face was burning up when the younger girl just stared at her, and she didn’t want to explain what happened, but she can’t play pretend that everything was fine again because Rose spoke up. 

Rose raised her eyebrow, “So are you gonna tell me what happen or we just stand here with silence?” and she didn’t mean to sound like she was pissed, but she was pissed, and she was dying to know what the heck was wrong with her girlfriend.

And Jisoo just looking down, murmured “nothing”. 

Rose had enough. She was done. “If you’re cheating on me behind my back, then can you at least fucking say it right now” Rose said, as in a growl. 

There were two things that made Jisoo completely shock. 

One: Rose assumed she was cheating.

Two: Rose just cursed for the first time, and the older girl found it was very hot. 

Jisoo let out a sob, “I’m not cheating on you if that’s all you care about, god, I can’t believe you, I love you too much and here you are, saying shit like that”, perhaps Jisoo said that on purpose, not because she was mad at Rose, but she wanted Rose to be mad at her even more, yes, called her twist like she cared.

The older girl couldn’t tell when did she become such a fake but she would be so willing to put on show if the Aussie asked. 

“Then what was wrong with you? Jisoo I need to know what was wrong with you? Don’t you see that I’m hurting too?”, Rose said softly, and the older girl was disappointed. 

Jisoo looked at her lover, “Rose I don’t think you understand,” with that, Jisoo was down to her knees, right in front of Rose, “I need you, Rose, I need to be loved, I want to be safe, are you fucking happy now?”

And Rose didn’t understand, “I love you, god, what”, getting cut off by the older girl, 

“I need to feel alive, I want you to break me into pieces and then save me, Rose, I want you to own me, god, please, I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with me but I need to feel more.”

And with the dirty words all coming out from her mouth, Jisoo felt like she was going to vomit because she was truly disgusted by herself. She didn’t dare to look at Rose, her girlfriend, ex-girlfriend perhaps, and simply waited for the redhead to yell at her, to slap her, to leave her, but none of them happened. 

Because Rose just kissed her, which turned into a possessively bite, “god, that’s hot,”

And just like that, Jisoo hoped that maybe she was not sick at all, and her lover was still her lover, and maybe Rose was more than enough. 

Rose sure was more than enough because she bited Jisoo hard enough to make her taste her own blood in her mouth, and did she feel excited. 

“So, you’re not disgusted by me?” Jisoo breathed out between the kiss, 

Rose let out a chuckle, “What, no, you silly, why could I be disgusted? Kitten, that’s so hot”

Jisoo blushed when the younger girl called her by that pet name, kitten, and Jisoo loved it. 

And the redhead loved it when she made Jisoo blush, and she would be lying again if she said she didn’t love the sight of Jisoo on her knees, god, she didn’t think anyone would understand her if she said she wanted to dominate the older girl, but Jisoo would, because Jisoo wanted to be dominated too. 

“So you’re not breaking up with me right? Because I can eat my desire up if you find it was too much, but please don’t break up with me” said Jisoo. And it was a lie, in fact, the desire had been eating her alive, and Jisoo felt like she was going insane. 

Somehow, it was true, because Jisoo can’t deal with them breaking up, that would totally kill her inside. 

So luckily, Rose was more than enough. 

“Why would I break up with you babe? If anything, you are turning me on even more.”

Jisoo blushed again, still kneeling, “So what are we?”

Rose simply stroked the older girl’s hair to calm her down, “we are girlfriends babe, nothing gonna change, I still love you, but maybe love you more, I don’t know, we are gonna figure it out I promise, as long as we are together, we are fine”

“And you’re okay with me, being like this sometimes?” Jisoo whispered.

“Yes babe, I’m totally fine with it, more than fine you know, I’ll take care of you, I own you right kitten?”

Yes. Rose was more than enough, and Jisoo felt nothing but embarrassed, “I-I, ugh”

Rose smirked, “Do I own you or don't I? Perhaps I can even give you a collar on your birthday”

And Jisoo felt so helpless yet good, but they were being cut off by a pissed Jennie. 

And Jisoo was still on her knees. 

“Get the kiniy shit back to your bedroom and,” she smirked, making Jisoo blush harder, 

“Never knew Jisoo was a kinky one, Rose you’re so damn lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna write another story (Jisoo may get to be a sugar mommy this time), and yes, I take requests!


End file.
